The present invention relates to a method of producing raincoats and shirt coverings synchronously. The present invention also relates to a machine for said method.
A normal simple type raincoat is generally made of a big plastic bag and a small plastic bag sealed to the close side of the big plastic bag for making the cap. The two opposite corners of the close side of the big plastic bag is then cut into two openings for the cuffs. This simple structure of raincoat is lightweight, cheap, and convenient to carry, and therefore it is disposable. However, this disposable raincoat neither fit the body nor cause a sense of beauty. Under a strong wind, the cap may slip from the head, and the cuffs may be turned out to let rain water enter. There is provided an improved simple type of raincoats having a curved body portion. However, because the sleeves are separately made and then sealed to the body portion, the production process of this improved simple type of raincoats is complicated, and a big quantity of scraps will be produced during the production process. Another disadvantage of this improved simple type of raincoats is that the sealing lines of the sleeves may be torn off easily when one is wearing the raincoat.
Further, inflation machines are commonly used for making tubular base materials of different diameters, namely, the big tubular base material for making the raincoat body and the small tubular base material for making the cap. The small tubular base material is processed through a side sealing & cutting machine into small bags and then respectively sealed to a respective raincoat body to serve as the cap. According to conventional simple raincoat production methods, the cap material is sealed to the raincoat body material manually. The sealing process is complicated and completed by: putting the raincoat body material on the bottom die, then putting the cap material on the raincoat body material, and then pulling down the sealing die to seal the cap material to the raincoat body material, and then pick up the undesired waste material from the materials being sealed so that the neck is formed on the materials being sealed. As the sealing process is manually operated, the production efficiency cannot be greatly improved, and the problem of high defective rate cannot be eliminated.
As conventional simple raincoats are mainly made of lightweight, thinner, big plastic bags, they are difficult to process through an automatic mass production process. Because the sleeves are respectively sealed to the raincoat body manually, the manufacturing cost is relatively increased.